god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur
Excalibur is a great sword forged from the fangs of Gorgon, the third incarnation of the Auditor, which was both commissioned to be forged and subsequently wielded by Jesus. Just like the Binary Sword, Excalibur has a set of numbers 011000011 inscribed on the blade, which when translated from binary to decimal gives '815'. It is also the 8:15 chapter in Psalms of the Old Testament that states: "I, the Lord of this land, shall purge the wicked, shall end the impious madness, shall be the instrument of armageddon; The world has gotten out of hand. Judgement Day arrives. The End has Begun." History Jesus abandoned his quest to obtain the Buster Blade, but instead searched for a sword that could rival it. He discovered the remains of the Auditor's incarnation, Gorgoni, who was able to break the Buster Blade with its own fangs. Jesus, having discovered this, decided that the fangs would produce a powerful sword that could rival the Buster Blade. He requested that the swordsmith, Hamon, create a sword from Gorgon's fangs. At first, Hamon refused because he could not create a great sword from a dead demon, but Jesus revived him with the Binary Sword, at which point Hamon gladly accepted his request. Upon the completion, Excalibur possessed Hamon and virtually controlled him. Gorgon's hatred for Hank was so great that the Excalibur also bore the hatred, and Excalibur forced Hamon to go after Hank. Hamon was not strong enough to bare Excalibur's great power, so when he battled Hank, who wielded the Buster Blade, his body was destroyed by the pressure of the two blades. Jesus (only to find out that Hamon had been missing from his hut and left a trace of demonic aura) found the Exaclibur and claimed it, dissipating the evil aura that possessed Hamon. Jesus wanted to test the Excalibur against Inuyasha and the Buster Blade and discovered the change in Hank's blood. Excalibur was able to match the Buster Blade in power and gave Jesus the advantage in the battle (The Buster Blade was not yet complete as it was still in the middle of reforging ). The battle ended when Hank transformed into his incomplete god-like form and his friends escaped with him, with Kabal distracting Jesus from finishing off Hank. Signature Weapon After the battle, Excalibur became Jesus' signature weapon. Over time Jesus' mastery of the sword revealed the true power of the sword. Originally, Excalibur fired a demonic energy blast that cut the enemy without the blade actually touching them. Excalibur developed a stronger demonic energy source that released a powerful demonic projectile attack; the attack is similar to the Lightning Strike. Because Excalibur was forged from the fangs of a demonic incarnation, it limits the amount of energy Jesus can release. After the Giga Strike is used, Excalibur cannot be used until it recharges. As the Buster Blade and Binary Sword being forged of god powers, they do not have this limit. Destruction and Replacement When Jesus battles Mag Agent: Gestalt for a second time, Jesus unleashes the most powerful Giga Strike wave ever produced by the Excalibur which damages Gestalt's shoulder armour and shatters his arm. He pushes the Excalibur into Gestalt's armorr and cracks it, but the stress applied to Excalibur breaks the sword. Jesus refuses to get Excalibur repaired because it did not have the power to defeat Gestalt and instead finds a replacement sword, which he eventually found when Kabal reforged his Binary Sword into a weapon with a new technique. Physical description Unlike most other weapons in the series, Excalibur is one of the few melee weapons to contain inscribed numbers on its blade. It has grey coloured crossguards and a firm curved blade. It is roughly and almost the same actual size as the Binary Sword. Powers and Abilities * Aura: When wielded by Hamon, the sword constantly emits an intensely evil aura, so much that it ends up consuming its own creator, Hamon, body and all. The aura itself was so sinister that other demons were unable to go even near it, until it is succumbed by Jesus. It is a pale reddish energy aura in color. * Demonic Energy Blast Wave: This ability allowed the Excalibur to slash enemies with its demonic energy without direct contact. Initially, Excalibur was able to fire needles and projectile attacks of demonic energy which could dispose of many enemies at once, but Jesus later develops a stronger power bond, composed of a massive wave of blue enery, similar to Hank's Lightning Vortex. Later, Jesus developed a second demonic energy blast that fired a massive sphere of green-blue energy. * Giga Strike: Excalibur's strongest and most powerful only named attack. When Jesus charges energyi into the Excalibur, then releases a massive amount of demonic energy in the form of light-blue, glowing arcs of lightning. The "Giga Strike" is at first shown to be equal in power to the Lightning Strike but when Jesus channeled his anger into the Excalibur to strengthen and enhance the attack even further, it eventually overpowered the Lightning Strike and was able to further match its power with Hank's most powerful attacks. * Soul Stealer Blade: As a sword full of powerful demonic energy, Excalibur also inherits the ability to steal souls of those it kills. When performing this ability, it is shown to strengthen the Excalibur itself and therefore can recharge faster after it uses massive amounts of its energy in its attacks. Jesus has shown to be using this ability throughout the series when battling NEXUS and its soldiers.